The dynamic business environment in which today's enterprises operate require providing various services for managing business data. Often, the business enterprises have to enhance the capabilities and flexibility of their core systems by developing additional services for accessing business related information. For example, such services may be using for creating specific customized reporting in response to specific business case. One of the most powerful techniques to building such additional services is to provide direct access to various business objects through so called “gateway” tools (e.g., NetWeaver Gateway provided by SAP AG). Generally, such tools include various pre-programmed modules that are using standard protocols for accessing business data, such as Remote Function Call (RFC), Business Application Programming Interface (BAPI), etc. The pre-programmed modules provide access to business data encompassed by specific business objects, like, “customer” business object, “sales order” business object, etc. Thus, the business object data may be exposed as a service to external applications, e.g., using broadly adopted flexible formats for web access, such as Open Data protocol (OData™), Google Data protocol (GData™), etc. However, in order to enhance the data already exposed, e.g., by providing access to additional business objects, or to additional data of the already included business objects, some of the existing modules of the “gateway” tools have to be pre-programmed, or new modules have to be developed.